


Me, The Beast, And Duct Tape

by oghren



Category: Tekken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison Escape, F/F, kazuya is an asshole in this i'm sorry fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oghren/pseuds/oghren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a prison escape leads to lesbianism and an unexpected adventure.</p><p>This was posted on fanfiction.net at one point. Took it down and edited it. Here's the hopefully better result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, The Beast, And Duct Tape

When you've been in prison as long as I have, you tend to notice every small change that occurs within the walls. You notice when they get new guards, when other prisoners leave, when they replace that squeaky door. Everything. So a small Japanese woman convicted of murdering her slightly famous, but also slightly abusive husband is going to cause a bit of a stir, to say the least. You can't blame her for doing it. I'd kill my abusive husband if I had one. When she was first brought up to her cell, her head was held low. Lower than usual for a newbie. I'm pretty sure she was ashamed of herself. I couldn't tell whether she was ashamed of her actions or ashamed of getting caught. Anyway, the guards referred to her as “Mai” so I guess that was her name. My cellie said that the news kept on referring to her as “The Beast”. Always using the article and always capitalized. How she managed to get that nickname is beyond me. She was small. Young and innocent looking. Easy prey. Looking at her, you'd think that she was the type of girl who would live with a giant spider living in her tub if it meant not having to kill it.  
I thought, despite all that, that she'd be useful. She always looked lost in thought and something about ho she carried herself screamed something about knowing how to escape from dangerous situations. And for someone like her, a prison full of people who haven't had sex in a while was a dangerous situation waiting to happen. I should know. I love to rob banks but I always get caught, so I've been here a couple times. If she wanted to survive, she'd have to help me escape.  
After about a week of her being here, I noticed she started getting harassed. At that point, I knew I had to ask her about escaping, so on her eighth day here, I approached her during lunch. I must've looked like all the others who were gonna hurt her. She looked fucking terrified when I got close. I knew I'd have to get used to that look. It seemed like a common look for her. Hell, she probably even had that look on her face when she murdered her husband.  
“What do you want?” she snapped. She instantly covered the right side of her face with her hand.  
“Just thought you needed a friend of some sort.” I answered. “Holy shit, you look awful. What happened to your eye?”  
“Nothing. I walked into a pole.”  
I laughed. “You're a terrible liar, you know that?” My normally loud voice went to a whisper. “I have a plan that can get us both out of here, but this isn't the best place to discuss it. The guards are sharp, and they have cameras almost everywhere. When's the next time you shower?”  
“My next shower is... um... I think it's tomorrow after lunch.”  
“Good. That's when mine is. The shower room is one of the only places they don't have cameras and it isn't guarded. We'll discuss it there.”  
I started to walk away, but Mai stopped me. “Wait!”  
“What is it?”  
“I haven't gotten your name.”  
“It's Morgan Yang. No need to tell me yours.”  
At that point, lunch was ending. Everyone who didn't have clean up duty or a shower had to go back to their cells. I needed to put the finishing touches on my plan as we only have one shot.  
The night passed quickly and so did the first half of the day. Luckily, my cellie had escaped a few times before using the same method. You'd think that the prison would make it so no one would escape using that method, but why would we complain about that? I think it's because they could never get that drain guard tight enough to the ground. In this prison, the pipes weren't small like most pipes. My cellie said that the prison liked having the plumbers work inside the drains if something happened, but I don't know how legit that is. Also, luckily it wasn't that far of a drop before we could crawl through. The only problem was that aside from the bi-weekly showers, we had no access to that part of the prison. We would either have to break out of our cells, somehow make it to the showers, and get out without getting caught, or escape during our showers.  
During lunch time, I sat with Mai. We didn't talk at all, aside from my brief explanation of the plan. We just sat there, kind of mentally communicating. I'm absolutely sure that she was thinking “Are you sure you want to do this?” I nodded in reply. That whole telepathic communication thing was a first for me. That's just not something that happens everyday.  
Before we knew it, it was time for our showers. Our escape plan was 100% ready. We were gonna escape then and there. Yes, it would be dirty. And yes, we would be escaping naked, but if we didn't do it then, it would have happened three days after, potentially have our plan discovered, and get thrown in the hole.  
“Apparently that drain's the one that's loose.” I pointed towards the drain in the middle. “I think that with the two of us, we can lift the drain cover just fine.”  
“Where do you think the drain leads?” Mai looked somewhat unsure of the plan.  
“My cellie wouldn't tell me. As long as it's not here, then we should be fine.”  
As everyone finished showering, we made our way to the drain. At first, I thought my cellie was lying when she said the drain covering was loose. I mean, it was kinda loose, but the mould made the covering stick to the floor. We had to jiggle it a little bit before we could even think of lifting it. Luckily the covering wasn't as heavy as it looked, and we made it through the hole in floor.  
“Ugh. It's so mouldy in here...” Mai whispered. “I'm starting to regret this.”  
“It's too late now. I'm sure – holy shit look at this.” I had accidentally grazed this giant hair ball with my arm. “How heavy do you think this is? Six pounds?” Mai just nodded, refusing to touch it.  
“Let's just continue on.” She paused for a moment. “So do you think someone noticed that we're gone? We're the two most hated people in that prison. People must already miss trying to make us their bitch.”  
“Oh probably. They might even be looking already.” I responded. “We can't allow ourselves to get discouraged. If we get caught, we'll probably be in the hole for the rest of our lives. The only way to combat that is to change our identities. I don't have a clue on how we're gonna change our faces, but we can at least take up new names. Got any ideas?”  
“I think 'Jun' is a nice name. I'll go with that.”  
“I think I'll go with Michelle. It's generic and close to my old name.”  
After our names were decided, we didn't talk all that much, aside from the occasional mumble about how long this was taking and how we'd get caught before we reached the end of the pipe, but alas, we reached the end when it was still light out. I jumped out of the drain, landing near a small bush. Jun followed soon after.  
“Now what?” She asked.  
“I dunno. I suppose we find a road or something.” I replied.  
“I thought you had this all figured out.”  
“I did too. Dammit, this was supposed to be easy. Either we hitchhike or carjack. It's your choice, but I think carjacking sounds more fun.”  
She didn't reply. Oh well. Anyway, we started walking towards the horizon. So far, our escape story like a happy lesbian romance movie.  
The hours we spent walking weren't romantic in the slightest, however. We were naked, walking through deserted farm land. Definitely not good on the feet. It took us a while but we eventually found a rather unkempt farm road, primarily made out of gravel, with some used condoms thrown into the mix. Just for good measure. Of course, Jun wasn't especially pleased that this was the road we found, but it was better than nothing.  
After a long silence, Jun began to talk. “I can't believe that we're naked, walking beside a dirt road, and half prepared to carjack someone. Not expecting to be in this kind of situation would be an understatement.”  
Almost like magic, we heard a far off noise. That noise was our saviour, in a way.  
“You hear that?” I asked. “It sounds like a car!”  
“We're saved!”  
The car was approaching us swiftly, we were jumping up and down, arms waving frantically. As the car got closer, we could see that there were two men in the car. The one driving had this ridiculously tall blonde hair, and his passenger had a shiny black bowl cut.  
“Need any help?” The driver asked, with a wide ass smirk on his face.


End file.
